The Thanksgiving Feast Beasts
The Thanksgiving Feast Beasts is a 90-minute GoAnimate Thanksgiving Special by Justdancingsamuel. It aired on Orange Otter Network on November 27, 2014. Plot Our heroes celebrate Thanksgiving Day by going to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City. They soon have Thanksgiving dinner at WilliamWill2343's mansion. Unfortunately, the dinner has been interrupted by the Tailed Beasts, who are hiding in the house. Later on in the story, it is revealed that they were hiding from PETA, who wants to sell them. It's up to the heroes to defeat the organization and save the Tailed Beasts! Cast *Kayla as Sophie, Shauna, and Jelly Otter * Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Ingrid Newkirk, Matatabi, and G.I. Jelly *Brian as Pac-Man, PETA Soldier 1, Samuel, and Isobu *Shy Girl as Kirby, Baby Butter Otter, and Kick-Butter * Dave as WilliamWill2343 and Saiken *Paul as Igor and Igor? *Joey as Cuddles, PETA Soldier 2, and CodPlayerRussia *Tween Girl as Giggles *Belle as Petunia *Young Guy as Toothy and James * Kate as Joey King * Eric as Robbie, Optimus500050, Kurama, Son Goku, PETA Soldier 3, Swordlord P and intellegent athiest * David/Evil Genius/Zack as Shukaku * Julie as Kokuo * Kidaroo as Chomei * Dallas as Gyuki Transcript (W.I.P) (Starts out in Sophie's houseboat) Sophie: "Yes, it is thanksgiving, Igor, WilliamWill2343, can you call the heroes on the phone?" Igor: "Alright!" (Minutes of calling later) Sophie: "Let's go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in NYC!" WilliamWill2343: "OK." (In New York City) Sophie: 'Well, we made it to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade." Samuel: "The weather sure seems nice, but chilly since it is the season of Fall, what do you think of this?" Igor?: "Seems... nice." Sophie: "Any ideas for Christmas? I celebrate Hoohaw Hoo." Samuel: "I am thinking of getting a new VCR, a 40" smart TV and a $40 Target gift card." Joey King: "And just because Samuel is my boyfriend, I should give him my movies." Samuel: "Good Idea." Sophie: "As for me, I'll ask the Ice Moose for a Wii U and a Modelling Clay set. I still need to decide what else I'll ask him for." James: "Guys, guys, it's starting!" CodPlayerRussia: "Yeah!" (Several floats of 1980's cartoon characters including Party Popple, Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Kissyfur, Bumblelion, Teddy Ruxpin, Pammy Panda, Jem, Lady Lovely Locks, He-Man, She-Ra, Bedtime Bear, Rainbow Brite, Patty Rabbit, Lucy Little, Baby Kermit, and Cubbi Gummi go down the road.) WilliamWill2343: "I got the idea myself." Sophie: "Cool!" Peanut: "I love 80's shows!" Jelly: "So do I!" (A little while later, the gang is walking to WilliamWill2343's mansion.) Sophie:"I can't wait for the dinner!" James: Neither can I! CodPlayeRussia: "I'm so hungry! I didn't eat at my beach house because I was so excited for the parade!" (Another little while later, the group is enjoying Thanksgiving dinner.) Igor?: Mmm! This turkey is...delicious. CodPlayerRussia: "Yeah, it's so good!" WilliamWill2343: Thanks! It's a family recipe! Sophie: "Here's a fun fact. My area Lake Hoohaw celebrates Thanksgiving twice, on both the Canadian and American dates!" James: "Um, that's bizarre. I didn't know that, considering that many other places except yours only celebrate it once where applicable." James: You okay, Igor? You've seemed bothered since you went to the bathroom on that train... Igor?: What? What are you talking about? I feel...fine. (The building starts shaking) WilliamWill2343: EARTHQUAKE! Everybody, under the table! (The floor breaks under them and they fall into the basement. They see a giant turtle-like creature cornered by a bunch of soldiers.) WilliamWill2343: What's going on down here? (William's shout draws the attention of the soldiers.) Soldier 1: Oh crap! Witnesses! Soldier 2: Let's scram! Soldier 3: Witnesses? WITNESSES to our money-making methods?! Aren't you familiar with protocol?...We have to kill these fools! (Soldier 3 jumps towards the group, but Igor stops him by punching him through his stomach, sending the others running and screaming in terror.) Igor?: What a waste of human life... Peanut: Well, THAT was unnecessary... Jelly: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! Baby Butter: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SCAWY!! (Translation: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SCARY!!) Sophie: Igor! I can't believe you did that! (The giant turtle monster finally notices the group.) Giant Turtle Monster: AAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! MORE SCARY HUMANS!!! (The monster runs away from the group.) James: No, wait! We're not with them! Samuel: We just want to have a peaceful Thanksgiving dinner! Giant Turtle Monster: Oh. You don't look official enough. You're clean. WilliamWill2343: What are you, anyway? Giant Turtle Monster: I am Isobu, the Three-Tailed Beast! Those soldiers keep trying to capture me and my 8 siblings so they can sell me! Samuel: Who are they working for? Igor?: PETA! Isobu: Yeah, People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals! James: How'd you know that, Igor? Igor: What? It was just...a guess. Sophie: A lucky guess, if you ask me. Also, PETA needs to be gone forever. That way, we will never have it in our minds ever again. CodPlayerRussia: "Yeah, a lucky guess." Igor?: PETA have been hunting us down for the past 10 WEEKS!!! They have absolutely no respect for the guardians of their species!!! Isobu: Calm down, brother! If you keep rambling...you just might give something away... Shauna: Looks like you're getting pinkeye, honey. Go and get some rest. Igor?: Okay, love, I'll take a nap. CodPlayerRussia: Now let's go back up! Isobu: Sorry guys, you landed at the very bottom of the building. You have to go through all my brothers and sisters' dungeons. James: Aw, what?! Sophie: That stinks! WilliamWill2343: Who's on the next floor? Isobu: My brother Chomei. (The group walks up the stairs. They find a vast meadow.) Peanut: Wow! This meadow is fun to play in! Jelly: Yeah! Baby Butter: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (All of a sudden, our heroes hear a buzzing noise.) Sophie: What's that? (A giant bug with six wings, a tail, and knight's armor, flies over the horizon. It notices the group.) CodPlayerRussia: That must be Chomei! Chomei: *gasps* PETA SOLDIERS! LUCKY SEVEN CHOMEI DESTROY YOU ALL! Peanut: Time for the PB&J Combat Crew! (A bunch of smoke appears, covering PB&J. Then, their alternate egos appear.) Swordlord P: I'm Swordlord P! G.I. Jelly: I'm G.I. Jelly Kick-Butter: Me Kick-Butto! (Translation: I'm Kick-Butter!) Swordlord P: And we're here to defend our friends! Swordlord P: SHIBUKI CUT! G.I. Jelly: EXPLODING SPHERE! Kick-Butter: LEAF WOLLWIND! (Translation: LEAF WHIRLWIND!) (Swordlord P slashes at Chomei with his Shibuki, G.I. Jelly shoots a big spiky ball out of her cannon arm, and Kick-Butter fires rapid kicks at Chomei. The sword releases exploding tags and the spiky ball explodes and sends kunai flying at Chomei.) Sophie the Otter: HIDING IN MIST TECHNIQUE!!! (An orb of water forms in Sophie's hands. Chomei's area is covered in mist. However, Chomei finds Sophie easily and slams all four of his combatants to the ground.) Chomei: Guys, you not defeat me with basic techniques. (Igor rises above the ground. Brown swirls surround him.) Igor?: EARTH RELEASE: SWAMP OF THE UNDERWORLD!!!!! (A swamp appears under Chomei. He is ensnared in the mud. A ball of electricity generates in Igor?'s hand.) Igor?: And a quick Chidori to finish you off. (Igor? thrusts the Chidori into Chomei's chest, knocking him out of the mud. After one minute, Chomei rises again.) Chomei: Lucky Seven Chomei...admits defeat. CodPlayerRussia: Igor, that was amazing! James: Since when have you had such skill as a shinobi? Igor?: What? Well, you wanna hear what really happened on that train? Sophie: What? Igor?: Well, I was doing my business as usual, when all of a sudden, a ghost came out of the toilet! He was a great sensei, and he said he was assigned to train me. I spent 50 days training with him, but in real life, it was only 50 seconds! I saw a lot of things during training... James: So, Chomei, can you now see we're not with PETA? Chomei: PETA lacking in skills...you no killing machines. Lucky Seven Chomei wish you luck! WilliamWill2343: Who will we encounter next? Chomei: You will see sister Kokuo! (The group walks up another set of stairs. They see a bright white realm with a dojo in the middle of it.) WilliamWill2343: Let's check out this dojo! (Swordlord P practices his swordsmanship.) Swordlord P: En garde! Hahaha! Mysterious Voice: HEY! DON'T PLAY WITH THOSE!!! Swordlord P: Is that so?! I shall slice you in pieces with my trusty Shibuki. Don't deny it! Mysterious Voice: I don't believe you know who I am. (The source of the mysterious voice is revealed to be a white dragon.) James: Kokuo... Swordlord P: AIIIIIEEEEE!!! DON'T KILL ME! I'M SORRY! Kokuo: It's too late for sorry, harbinger of doom! James: Kokuo! Stop! We're not with PETA! Kokuo: Make me! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos